The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Vaccinium corymbosum Linnaeus plant (blueberry) grown as a fruiting woody shrub for commercial agriculture. Blueberries are typically consumed both fresh and in a number of processed products.
The new and distinct variety of blueberry plant (Vaccinium corymbosum Linnaeus) originated from the hand pollinated cross of ‘Bounty’ (unpatented)×NC 2426 (unpatented) made in 1980 in Raleigh, N.C.
Seeds from this hand pollination were germinated in winter 1980/1981 in Raleigh, N.C., and 100 seedlings were established in a Fuquay soil amended with pine bark at Jackson Springs, N.C., in 1982. When the seedlings reached maturity in 1987, an elite genotype designated as NC 2925 was selected for its vigorous erect plant habit and superior productivity, color, picking scar, firmness and quality by James R. Ballington. Fruit firmness appeared sufficient that this genotype might be adapted to mechanical harvesting for fresh market outlets. It also possessed another attribute essential for adaptation to mechanical harvest for the fresh market, small to medium fruit size.
During 1988 the original seedling of NC 2925 was propagated by hardwood stem cuttings under intermittent mist in a greenhouse in Raleigh, N.C., and following rooting, single three plant plots were established at Castle Hayne and Jackson Springs, N.C., in 1989. Based on its performance in these initial trials, in 1996 it was propagated again by hardwood and softwood stem cuttings at Castle Hayne, N.C., and also established in replicated trials at Castle Hayne. It was also established in grower trials at Harrells, Ivanhoe, Rocky Point and White Lake, N.C., and at Clarksville, Ariz., in 2001, all under Memoranda of Agreements whereby the growers provided the land and care of the plants but were not granted ownership rights to the variety. Based on performance in the replicated and grower trials it was determined that NC 2925 was worthy of release as a new blueberry cultivar. Plants and fruit of this new variety have remained true to type through successive cycles of asexual propagation by hardwood and softwood stem cuttings at Raleigh and Castle Hayne, N.C. This new variety has been named the ‘Carteret’ cultivar.